Fateful Fairy Tale III: Beauty and the Beast
by JellieYumYum
Summary: This is not a Fan Fiction about the Disney Beauty and the Beast. A Fateful Fairy Tale of how Beauty and the Beast should have ended.


**Beauty and the Beast**

Once upon a time a merchant was getting ready to go to the market when he asked each of his three daughters what she would like as a present.

The first daughter said, "I want a brocade dress, please!"

The second said, "Oh! And I'd like a pearl necklace!"

But the third, whose name was Beauty, said to her father, "Um...oh, can I have a rose?"

The merchant gave Beauty a weird look, "Out of anything you could get from the market, which is practically anything, you want a rose that you can get from our backyard?"

"Well it's either that or a tomato."

"Ok..." The merchant said, then mumbled to himself, "I swear, I have the wierdest daughter."

Lucky for the merchant, he hadn't met Nor.

When the merchant had finished his business, he set off for home. However, a storm hit, and hard! His horse couldn't even make it half way. Cold and weary, the merchant had lost all hope of reaching an inn when he suddenly noticed a bright light shining in the middle of a forest. It was a castle! Bathed in light!

"I hope I'll find shelter there for the night," he said to himself. When he reached the door, he saw it was open, but nobody came to greet him. Plucking up courage, he went inside, calling out to see if someone was there. On a table in the main hall, a delicous dinner was there, already served. The merchant lingered, still shouting for the owner of the castle. But no one came, and starving merchant sat down to a delicous meal.

The merchant ventured upstairs, where he found a hallway with lots of doors. A fire crackled in the first room and a soft bed was just sitting there, waiting to be slept on. It was now late, and the merchant could not resist. He lay down on the bed and fell fast asleep. When he woke next morning, he saw that someone had put breakfast by him.

The merchant ate it quickly and after tidying himself up, went downstairs to thank his generous host. But, still, there was nobody there. Wondering why the wierdest things happen to him, he went towards the garden where he had left his horse, tied to a tree. Suddenly, a large rose bush caught his eye.

Remembering Beauty's strange request, he bent down to pick a rose. Instantly, out of the rose garden, sprang a horrible beast, wearing surpisingly fashionable clothes (for the 19th century). The beast gleamed angrily and in deep, terrifying voice, he growled: "Ungrateful man! I gave you shelter, you ate at my table and slept in my own bed, but now all the thanks I get is the theft of my favorite flowers! What is up with people stealing stuff from peoples gardens in these fairytales!"

Scared out of his wits, the merchant said, "Forgive me! Forgive me! Don't kill me! I'll do anything you say! The rose wasn't for me, it was for my daughter Beauty. I promised to bring her back a rose from my journey!"

The beast replied by saying, "I'll spare your life, but on only one condition. Bring me your daughter!" The terror-struck merchant, faced with certain death if he did not obey, promised that he would do so. When he reached home in tears, his three daughters ran to greet him. After he had told them of his sad adventure, Beauty tried to cheer her father up by saying:

"Thanks for sacrificing me for a flower, really, you're the best." But sadly, her playful sarcasm only made her father cry harder. "Hey, it'll be ok. I'll just go over and be like 'Dude! Back off my dad!' and everything will be fine, I promise." Her father hugged her.

"Thanks 'sniff' you're a lifesaver. literally." So Beauty went to the castle. The Beast, however, had quite an unexpected greeting for the girl. Instead of menacing doom as it had done with her father, Beauty thought he was trying to be nice.

Of course, Beauty was frightened of the Beast, and shuddered at the sight of it. The beast had given her one of the finest rooms in the Castle. But Beauty never came down from her room. She sat for hours, drawing in front of the fire. The Beast asked multiple times for her to come down, but she would refuse everytime. The days passed, and Beauty decided to come down for dinner.

"I'm only down here for dinner, and nothing else!" Beauty said, after that the two ate in silence. Until Beauty bluntly asked, "So, how come you're a beast?"

"Well that was...surprising..." the beast did not expect her to be so blunt. Beauty, now embarrased, realized it was a stupid question to ask.

"Well, " the beast started, "A little while ago, an evil witch cast a spell on me, so now I'm a beast."

"Ok, well...sorry about that." Then the two ate their dinner in silince.

Then one day, Beauty was visited by a special vistitor, none other than Nor the witch.

"Hi!" Nor said.

"Uh, hi. Who are you?" Beauty said.

"I'm Nor the Witch. I used to be Nor the fairy, and before that I was Nor the witch like now."

"Wait. Are you the evil witch who cast a spell on the beast?"

"Uh... about that...that was kind of... an accident..." Nor said, in a quiet voice.

"How do you accidently cast a spell on someone?"

"It's a long story," Nor said. "But that's kind of why I'm here, take this and give it to the beast. It's his cure!" Nor handed her a vial full of a glowing, light purple liquid.

Beauty looked at it and shrugged her shoulders, "Ok."

"Wow, that was easier than I thought. I thought I was going to have to pursuade you or something."

"Why, I'm not drinking it." Then Beauty left to go to the beast.

She went up the stairs, calling, but there was no reply. Beauty went into the garden and there crouched the Beast, its eyes shut, as though dead.

"Woah! What just happened? You were alive, like, ten minutes ago. Now you're all sick and dead."

"It's the curse," the beast said, over dramatically. "I only have a matter of minutes."

"Oh, yeah. I have the cure." Beauty held up the vial.

"What you do?! How'd you get it?!" he said, his head instantly popping up.

"That evil witch you were talking about."

"Here let me see it!" The beast grabbed the vial and drank it quickly, then he magically turned into a hansome prince.

"Thank you Beauty, for saving me from my endless torment. Will you marry me?"

"Woah, woah, woah. Marry you?" Beauty asked.

"Yep."

"Right...about that..." Beauty wasn't good at rejecting.

"But I'm a Handsome Prince now!" He said.

"Well, this is more of the 'don't judge a book by it's cover' kind of story, right?" She began.

The prince nodded his head.

"Well let's look at the context. Dude, you were about to kill my dad because he wanted one flower. One flower! Not to mention you kidnapped his daughter, you know in some countries that's illegal."

"But-" The prince tried to say.

"No. No buts. Now if you excuse me, NOR I WOULD LIKE A FANCY EXIT PLEASE!"

The two, once again, sat there in silence.

"Well this is akward." Beauty said.

"Sorry! Sorry!" they heard, off in the distance.

Then POOF! Smoke and fireworks everywhere. And just like that Beauty was gone, and she lived with her Father and Sisters until the father died of cancer, and Beauty went off and changed her name to Bella and got a job in a tailor shop with Cinderella.

**THE END**

**Side note: Also see other Fateful Fairy tale stories! This story will make a lot more sense if you read them!**


End file.
